Into the Pensieve
by Lil Padfoot17
Summary: [COMPLETE]Snape’s trip inside the pensieve full of Harry’s memories from his time in captivity. This is a companion piece to Chapter 8 of Finding a Father. It fills in all the holes left by Harry’s nightmares and the missing part when Snape goes in the p


**Into the Pensieve**

_By Lil Padfoot_

_thanks to Jodi for beta'ing_

_Summary: _Snape's trip inside the pensieve full of Harry's memories from his time in captivity. This is a one-shot companion piece to Chapter 8: _The Point of No Return_. It fills in all the holes left by Harry's nightmares and the missing part when Snape goes in the pensieve.

_Warning: _Includes graphic violence and disturbing imagery. Read at your own risk. There's a reason this is rated R!

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe.

_And now…On with the story!_

_**Into the Pensieve**_

* * *

Snape placed the tip of his wand in the Pensieve, completely unprepared for the memories he was about to view. He arrived in the back of Flourish and Blotts. Harry was kneeling beside a bookcase, looking at the books. Snape's heart leapt into his throat when he saw Bellatrix Lestrange appear beside Harry. 

"Go away. I'm still looking," said Harry without looking up.

"Aww, is bitty baby Potter trying to study?" asked Bellatrix.

"Lestrange," hissed Harry as he twisted away from her.

"My Master will be so pleased when I bring you to him," said Bellatrix gleefully. Harry began backing away from her, seemingly searching for an escape.

"Oh no you don't," growled Bellatrix. She pulled out her wand and said, "Stupefy." The scene twisted and whirled and Snape found himself and Harry in a tiny room. Harry's arms were tied behind his back, but his glasses were still on his face.

There were no windows or doors, but the room was still lit. Harry shuddered slightly and scrunched himself into a corner. Snape watched as a robed Death Eater grabbed Harry's arms and hauled him out of the room. He followed them out into a stone hallway brightly lit with torches that he knew all too well. Harry was forcibly led into the Dark Lord's main chamber. The Dark Lord was seated on a throne in the center.

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived," said the Dark Lord happily. "Let's have some fun while we wait for the others to get here." Harry was pushed to his knees in front of the Dark Lord, who smiled and raised his wand.

"Crucio," he said, almost lazily, as though he did this every day. Which, he did, thought Snape bitterly as Harry began screaming. Death Eaters began filing into the room. Snape saw himself enter and take his own place in the circle. The Dark Lord took the curse off Harry and stood up after the last Death Eaters had arrived. Everyone bowed, pledging their eternal allegiance to the Dark Lord.

"Today we have a special treat. My Bellatrix caught the blasted Potter boy and brought him to me. Another one of my faithful servants, Wormtail, had brought me another most delightful surprise. Stand him up," said the Dark Lord. Harry was lifted up once again by the Death Eaters. Snape's stomach churned as he remembered what had happened next.

"No, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you'll be quite pleased to see the other surprise," said the Dark Lord. "And behind door number one…"

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at a door that Snape knew was generally used for interrogating informants. Vernon Dursley stepped out from behind the door. Harry's face paled as he saw his uncle, almost purple with silenced rage. Several of the Death Eaters laughed at Harry's fear.

"I see you're enjoying the surprise, Mr. Potter," said the Dark Lord.

"Go to hell, you sadistic bastard," said Harry defiantly. Harry couldn't have been more stupid.

"You see, Mr. Potter, your uncle has been a valuable resource in my quest to get rid of you. You know what I found out?" Harry began to shake slightly, but kept silent.

"I found out exactly why the Golden Gryffindor is safe from me out of Hogwarts. His precious Mudblood mother and her blood magic." Snape clearly remembered this conversation.

"Do you want to know what else I found out?" Goddamned Vernon Dursley and his big mouth.

"Tell me, Harry. Did you enjoy the time you spent with your relatives this year?" Harry looked like he was going to collapse.

"Take him back now. Do what you wish with him, just keep his mind and sanity intact," said the Dark Lord.

Snape followed as Harry was dragged out of the chamber and into another room, one that was used for torturing prisoners. Harry was shoved forward and landed on his left shoulder. Harry cried out softly and was promptly kicked in the stomach. Snape heard the clinking of boots behind him and moved to the side. Lucius Malfoy entered the room, with his Death Eater mask off and Vernon Dursley following behind him.

"There you are, Mr. Dursley. Why don't you have the first go? Finite Incantatem." Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and headed towards the back of the room.

"You worthless little freak," yelled Vernon, shoving Harry into the wall.

"My wife and son are dead because of you and your freaky kind! This would have never happened if you hadn't been born!"

"If I hadn't been born, then Voldemort would have taken over the entire world by now," hissed Harry. The Death Eaters gasped at hearing Harry talk that way about the Dark Lord.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" yelled Vernon, his face turning more and more purple by the minute, anger rising, as he slammed his huge fist into Harry's chest.

Harry slumped to the ground and Vernon began kicking at him. His Uncle soon tired of that and picked up Harry with one arm and began hitting him with the other, while shaking him vigorously. Harry kicked and screamed at his Uncle, which only served to infuriate the man more.

Snape heard a strange popping noise and saw that Harry's left arm was hanging at a strange angle form his body. Harry was again dropped to the ground and his face was shiny with silent tears. The three Death Eaters began talking about how pitiful Muggles were.

"So uncreative," said Bellatrix.

"Avada Kedavra," said Lucius. A flash of green light, and Vernon Dursley was no more.

"So, Potter, ready for the real action, cause that was just a warm-up," said Bellatrix happily. "Pity the Muggle wasn't more useful than that. Though of course, we could use magic on him and make him more useful now." She crossed her arms and tapped her wand on her arms and stared contemplatively at the dead Muggle.

"Come now, Bella. Surely we have much more interesting things to do than play with a useless Muggle?" said Lucius. "As for me, I want revenge on the insolent child who's made Draco's life misery and put me in Azkaban."

"Quite true," said Bellatrix. She moved over to look down at Harry.

"Muggle or Wizard tortures first?" asked Bellatrix.

"Hmm…as he'd been dragged up by Muggles all this time, I believe we should start there. Stand him up," ordered Lucius. Bellatrix pulled Harry upright by his left arm, then gasped in shock.

"Oh look Lucius. He _cuts_ himself," said Bellatrix.

"How interesting. The Golden Boy of the Wizarding World, wants to kill himself," drawled Lucius. He smirked and withdrew his wand from his cane.

"He'll _wish_ he was dead when I'm through with him." Bellatrix dropped Harry to the floor again. Well, that explained why his concussion had been so severe.

Lucius conjured a knife and then put his wand away. He reached down and grabbed Harry's left arm, causing Harry to hiss in pain. Lucius ran the blade down Harry's arm, but didn't draw any blood. Harry yanked his arm away from Lucius and the knife cut into his arm. Lucius kicked at him, then yanked him to his feet and pulled him close.

"You should have just killed yourself, it would have been far less painful," said Lucius. He ran the blade down Harry's cheek longingly.

"Oh, how I would love to be the one to kill you," said Lucius, the blade dangerously close to Harry's throat. "but that is the Dark Lord's job. His and his alone. Mine is to have as much _fun_ with you as I can."

Lucius grabbed Harry's shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the floor, Harry's head slamming into the stone with a loud_ thud._ Harry stared dazedly up as Lucius leaned down to Harry's face.

"Get off me!" yelled Harry as he swung his fist up and punched Lucius in the face. Lucius fell to the side and Harry scrambled to his feet. Lucius picked up the knife and started towards Harry.

"You arrogant little brat. You'll pay for that!" said Lucius as he raised the knife. The door suddenly opened and a robed and masked Death Eater stepped in.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you now," said the Death Eater.

"You are very, very lucky," whispered Lucius as the dragged the knife down Harry's arm. Harry clutched his arm and stared at the Death Eater with wide eyes.

"Time to _play_, Mr. Potter," said the Death Eater. Snape began to feel sick at having to see this. He had never dreamed that they had tortured Harry so much. He leaned against the wall, head between his knees, trying to rid himself of the naseous feeling he had.

He leaned against the wall of the room and watched as the latest Death Eater began to beat Harry. Harry fought back, but soon began to tire. He fell to the floor and was kicked repeatedly in the chest. Harry curled into a ball and covered his head with his good arm. The Death Eater backed away and pulled out his wand. Harry tried to sit up, but was kicked again in the stomach. Harry coughed weakly and the Death Eater laughed.

"Pathetic little boy. Crucio!" Harry screamed loudly as his body convulsed. The curse was lifted and Harry lay on the floor, gasping for breath. Lucius suddenly sauntered in and sent the other Death Eater back out of the room. He knelt on the floor beside Harry and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I've come back, my pet," whispered Lucius. Snape sank down to the floor, once again unable to stand anymore.

"Sick….bastard," muttered Harry.

"Ah, but there you are wrong. _I_ happen to be a pureblood. _You_, however, are a filthy little Mudblood, but good enough for anything but entertainment," said Lucius. He pulled the knife back out and slowly dragged it down Harry's back. Harry gasped in shock and pain as the knife slid through his skin. Blood dripped down onto the floor.

"You like knives, don't you, Harry," asked Lucius mockingly. Harry mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," asked Lucius as he flipped Harry over onto his back.

"I said, _Fuck off_!" said Harry.

"You ought to watch your language," said Lucius, holding the tip of the knife to Harry's neck.

"One little slip," he slowly moved the knife, "and you die."

"Does it look like I care?" asked Harry.

"You should," drawled Lucius.

"Really?" countered Harry.

Lucius moved the knife suddenly, but not to slit Harry's throat. Instead, he sliced across Harry's stomach, causing blood to pour out. Harry screamed as Lucius slid the knife down his chest.

"Careful, Lucius. Do not be overzealous in your revenge," said Bellatrix. Harry turned his head slightly and saw Bellatrix. He growled and jumped up, but Lucius jumped up too and drove a knee into Harry's stomach, forcing him back down. There was a sickening crack as Harry's head hit the ground again.

"When will you ever learn to respect your superiors?" asked Lucius. "Draco learned long before now never to attack a lady, and a superior at that."

"You think you're my superior?" asked Harry. "You're nothing but a low-life Death Eater." Lucius punched Harry in the face.

"You insolent brat! How dare you insult me!" Lucius abruptly stood and walked over to Bellatrix, most likely to consult her as to what they should do to Harry next. Harry's face had gone ashen, and there was quite a lot of blood surrounding him.

"Lucius, look." Bellatrix pointed to Harry.

"Shit!" said Lucius as he dug in his pockets. He located several vials that looked to contain healing potions. Lucius poured one on the cuts and fed Harry another one.

The room around him spun and whirled and when it stopped, Snape found them still in the room, only now Harry was chained to a wall with heavy manacles. Blood dripped from his clothes and onto the floor and Snape couldn't tell whether it was from new cuts or what had been on him previously.

As Snape watched, Harry's eyes seemed to dull. Tears slid down Harry's face as his head fell limply to one side and his body slackened in the chains. Harry had broken. There was no doubt about it.

He lifted an insubstantial hand to his son's face, then felt a tugging sensation. He was leaving the pensieve. He stumbled slightly as he was returned to his feet and dropped into an armchair. The horror his son had had to go through. He had one thought bursting to the forefront of his mind. One day, all those Death Eaters would have hell to pay once he was through with them.


End file.
